


Unable to Unsee

by KaylaShay, kaylashay81 (KaylaShay)



Category: NCIS
Genre: Discovery, M/M, Secret Relationship, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-16
Updated: 2013-01-16
Packaged: 2017-11-25 16:39:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/640953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/KaylaShay, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaylaShay/pseuds/kaylashay81
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim's first time entering Gibbs' house uninvited will ultimately be his last.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unable to Unsee

**Author's Note:**

> **Rating** : FR18  
>  **Disclaimer** : I'm not Bellesario or CBS, so I don't claim to own them.  
>  **Genre** : Slash  
>  **Pairings** : Gibbs/DiNozzo  
>  **Warnings** : Sexual Content  
>  **Word Count** : 1,000  
>  **Written For** : djmichealsfics's [January 2013](http://kaylashay.livejournal.com/171055.html?thread=2524463#t2524463) Prompt

Tim knew the others frequented Gibbs' house, but he rarely had reason to visit uninvited.

Abby went over just to talk and occasionally take Gibbs some of her Cajun cooking. Ducky visited regularly on Sunday afternoons for lunch. Ziva went for reasons Tim wasn't sure about, but he knew it was on a semi-regular schedule. Then there was Tony. For all of his flaunting, Tony never played up the fact that he was Gibbs' house more than the others. Tim figured it was just for a sense of family.

He knew that Tony's playboy persona was just that, a persona. And after meeting Senior, Tim knew that Tony never had what others thought of as a normal childhood. Even his own childhood with moving from base to base was more stable that what Tony had experienced. Tim assumed that Tony's visits with Gibbs filled that void in Tony's life where he needed a stable house and a father figure.

Well, now he knows why Gibbs has a rule about assuming.

When he walked into the house, he felt apprehensive. He knew that Gibbs left his door unlocked and that he didn't need to knock, but this was the first time he had actually entered uninvited. Not seeing Gibbs on the main floor, Tim made his way towards the door to the basement.

It was when he hit the middle part of the stairs that he realized something was wrong. He could hear heavy breathing and what sounded like skin slapping against skin. The first thought that popped in his head was that Gibbs had some kind of porn video playing on the ancient television. He immediately vanished that thought from his mind and when a few more steps.

Then he saw it.

Gibbs was press face first onto his workbench. His hands were gripping the sides of the table tightly. There was sweat dripping from his face and his mouth was opened in an O shape as a moan escaped. The bare upper half of his body led to the equally bare lower of his body. Gibbs' hips were being pushed back and forth against the edge of the table with a force that was definitely bruising. 

Then Tim's eyes followed the path to see what was pressing against Gibbs' body and saw jean clad legs. The fly was open at the front and an impressive cock was thrusting back and forth into Gibbs body. Tim wanted to run, but his body was frozen, eyes locked on to the scene in front of him.

Eventually, his eyes traveled up the body of the clothed man that was fucking Gibbs and he was met with Tony's face. There was a look of sheer abandon on the other man, something Tim had never seen before.

"That's it, Boss! Take it."

Tony's rough voice startled Tim, but he managed to remain silent. He needed to run, to escape, but he couldn't think.

"That all you got, DiNozzo? McGee could do better than that!"

Tim's heart felt as if it had leapt from his chest. Gibbs was talking about him during sex. During sex with Tony. Gibbs used him to goad Tony during sex. His mind was stuck on a loop.

"Probie's got nothing on me, Boss. Gonna fuck you till you can't walk on Monday morning. No one will know why you have to get coffee every five minutes just to avoid sitting down."

A dream, Tim thought. This had to be some weird dream. He probably fell asleep reading _Deep Six_ fanfiction again. People on the internet did a lot of strange things with his characters, especially Tibbs and Tommy.

Then there was a hard slap and Tim refocused his eyes to see a red handprint on Gibbs' ass. He watched in horror as Tony's hand delivered several more. Then Tony's hand slipped underneath Gibbs' body and Tim realized that Tony was jerking him off.

"Gonna make you come so hard, Boss."

And then both men were grunting and the thrusting of Tony against Gibbs stilled as Tony slumped forward, covering Gibbs' body.

"Love you, Jethro," Tim barely heard Tony say. Then Gibbs responded with, "You too, Tony."

Finally, Tim found he could move. He crept back up the stairs and rushed out the door. He wasn't sure if he was quiet enough and later he couldn't remember if he closed all the doors. He just had to leave.

He drove aimlessly for hours until his fuel light kicked on. Then he made his way home, but he was unable to go to sleep. The scene he had witnesses was playing in a loop in his mind. He wondered how the hell he would be able to go to work on Monday and pretend that he hadn't seen what he had. And judging by the dialogue, it wasn't the first time the men had been together. Just the thought changed everything he knew about his coworkers.

Tim turned it over and over in his mind. He wasn't homophobic. He'd had several gay friends over the years and Abby had opened him to a world of different lifestyles. That wasn't his problem. His problem was that he had seen two people who he had a set mental image of doing something so divergent from that image that he couldn't handle it.

If there was ever anyone in Gibbs' life, it was supposed to be a redheaded woman. For Tony, it was a long string of tall and beautiful women. Ultimately, Tim figured that Tony would end up with Ziva. It seemed like the logical thing to him. Tony and Gibbs were not supposed to be Tony AND Gibbs. If anything, it should have been a father and son relationship.

Tim shuddered. He couldn't deal with this. He couldn't face them at work. There was no way he could handle it.

Opening up his computer, he began to compose a letter to Director Vance. Maybe, just maybe, there was a cybercrimes position somewhere oversees.


End file.
